The primary purpose of the Multiethnic Emphasis Core is to enhance the health and reduce the health disparities in multiethnic groups by creating culturally competent research. Through this core, we will develop the infrastructure to facilitate research with ethnic minorities by nurturing community partnerships and preparing culturally competent nurse researchers. This core was designed to address the third aim of the CRRVP. The specific aims are as follows. 1. Expand the capacity to conduct community collaborative, multiethnic research addressing issues related to health disparities among vulnerable groups, usually attributable to age, gender, ethnicity, and socioeconomic status. 2. Optimize recruitment and retention of multiethnic research participants, particularly Black and Hispanic Americans who are most at risk for health disparities. 3. Foster the development of culturally sensitive, tailored, individual group or system interventions. 4. Build collaborative community relationships by maintaining and expanding the multiethnic community-based advisory board of experts. Research is needed to delineate factors that hinder and enhance the health of multiethnic groups. The delineation of these factors must be not only culturally and ethnically specific, but also specific to age, gender, and context. Moreover, research developed to enhance the health of multiethnic groups must be theory-driven or conceptually sound and based on superior research methodology. This core will be used to build collaborative community relationships, assure cultural competence of projects supported by the Center for Reducing Risks in Vulnerable Populations (CRRVP), and provide guidance for recruitment and retention of multiethnic subjects and the development of interventions.